


Two hearts are better than one? (poems ive created)

by SanstheQuiche



Category: my own mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanstheQuiche/pseuds/SanstheQuiche
Summary: just some poems and shit i wanted to throw together. its more shitpost than anything.





	1. My fearless knight

**Author's Note:**

> This ones gunna be a haiku

My fearless knight.  
You shatter so easily.  
Yet you keep fighting.


	2. My puppy, so playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones a normal poem; 
> 
> Length;  
> Medium-ish?

My puppy, so playful  
you bound all around  
your big smile   
makes you easy to be found

my puppy so fearless  
you act so glad  
So then why  
does losing you feel so sad?

My puppy so cute  
cuddly and sweet  
why is it  
that i can't get you to eat?

my puppy so warm  
your fur so fluffy and light  
you do know  
that leaving us is alright?

My puppy so lovable  
you make so much sound  
go home to him,  
he wants to be found.

my puppy so small   
is a puppy no more  
he is knocking  
on deaths front door.


	3. Its Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrug*

You dont need to fight  
but you do and then some  
You miss him so much  
and yet you wont go back to where you come from

I cant compare to him  
though i desperately try  
but you miss bear so much  
it makes me want to cry

I want you to know  
i just want the best for you  
so exit on stage left  
on your que

i love you so much  
i want you to know  
if its your time  
you're gunna have to go

its not that i  
dont love you at all  
but i want to be ready  
when nature calls

Its okay if you want  
to go play bear  
but just remember  
ill end up shedding a tear.

But if youre happy  
thats all that matters  
even if my heart  
breaks and shatters


	4. My best friend

You are my bestfriend  
you care about me.  
You've eaten today  
so that much i can see.

a pitiful soul  
now glowing bright  
you dont realize  
that mine takes flight

Im so happy  
i cant contain it  
its like party  
fam its so lit.

I love you so much  
you dont even know  
how much you getting better  
makes my heart grow.


	5. Till death do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

My dog, so pure and true  
what did i do to deserve you?  
You loved me al the time  
but unfortunately it was your time to die.

My heart it shatters,   
you were everything to me  
but i cant keep you forever  
dont you see?

You passed to suddenly  
i couldnt comprehend  
until it was over  
ans the pain had set in.

Ill miss you forever  
and never forget you  
you were my everything  
body soul and mind.

I love you  
With all my heart  
but that heart  
is growing dark.

I hope youre happy,  
you get to see bear again!  
and im happy too,   
because one day ill see you both again.

Bear and Junior,  
my two beautiful dogs  
i hope you sleep peacefully  
in heaven like logs.


End file.
